Anniversary
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: A little one shot where Jackie feels as if she and Robbie are hitting a wall.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So yesterday was Lee's two year anniversary and due to work and getting blind drunk with my friend, I didn't have time to write this and normal people would have written one beforehand but when have you EVER known me do something like normal people? So this is a little one shot that isn't my best but I ust used "anniversary" as my prompt word.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's because if I owned the real characters, they'd have really been married by now!**

**

* * *

**

**[Anniversary]**

**

* * *

**

"Five years?" Ewan said topping up her glass before sitting down on the couch, his arm resting over the back where Stuart curled into him. "I didn't think I'd see the day when Robbie Ross managed to stick by one woman for so long and actually do a good job of it," he teased causing Stuart to elbow him in the side which made him grunt but didn't erase his smile or Jackie's laughter.

"It's actually a scary fact," she said shaking her head as she looked down at the glass, a dopey grin on her face.

She, Jackie Reid, had been the first woman to pull Robbie Ross into a long term relationship. Tomorrow would be their fifth anniversary and she couldn't believe it. They'd had their moments of hatred and anger but for best of the five years it had been nothing but love and passion.

"You know I wouldn't say your relationship was only five years," Stuart said fidgeting so that he could sit cross legged on the couch and looked over at her. "I would count all the years that you've worked together because we know you both loved each other back then as well."

"Well that makes them like an old married couple like us," Ewan said pressing a light kiss against the back of Stuart's head as he looked over at Jackie and saw that her face had dropped a little bit. "Oh wow it looks like someone has thought of marriage,"

"He doesn't want to get married though," she whispered back in response thinking of the conversation that they'd shared about it.

_He was flicking through the TV when it stopped on a show about marriage and she'd told him to leave it on. "Are you actually kidding?" He said looking over at her._

"_What?" She said turning to look at him, her eyebrows raised as she tried to work out what his issue was._

"_You actually want to watch a couple make the biggest mistake of their life?" He said a snort of disgust but he did hand her the remote. She looked at the screen and the back to Robbie._

"_That's what you really think about marriage?" _

"_Of course, it just makes a good relationship reach a breaking point! I mean some of these couples could have been together years and then they get married and that tiny piece of paper pulls them apart," he looked over at the screen and saw the happy bride, his eyes rolling. "Be happy now sweetheart because he'll be cheating soon," and with that, he stood up and left her sat on the couch. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. How could he think so negatively?_

Stuart and Ewan stared at her for a moment then made noises that showed they were thinking. "Did your relationship get bad after marriage?" She asked making them both feel like they needed to lie but Ewan shook his head.

"I think it made it stronger because beforehand someone was getting cold feet," he pointed at Stuart from behind resulting in him getting another dig to the ribs. "Jacks, I'm sure that Robbie has his reasons and I agree with him a little. Do you really need to be married to show that you love Robbie?"

She looked over at the gay men sat lovingly on the couch, their rings on their hands and she sighed realising she didn't need that to show Robbie that she loved him but damn she'd like it! She forced a smile and took a drink of the cocktail, "Once again, you're right Ewan."

"I am technically your God," another dig to the ribs caused Jackie to burst out laughing, their previous conversation forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, Jackie woke up with a headache and she mentally cursed Ewan. She knew he put too much alcohol in the things but why did he insist in continually filling her glass! She heard a chuckle next to her and she turned to the side to see Robbie looking over at her. "I've warned you about drinking with Ewan,"

"The guy is an alcoholic in bloody training," she said smiling before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his chest, issues with morning breath caused her not to press one to his lips. "How come you didn't come last night?"

"I had something on," he said evasively and she just nodded her head, not wanting to over analyse. She sat up in the bed and looked down at him.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'm going out with the guys," Robbie said sitting up. "I do it every Saturday?" It was a true story but she had thought that he'd cancel it this one time so that they could spend the day together. He looked up at her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." She said climbing off the bed and moving into the bathroom, where she slammed the door. She heard him call her name but she ignored him. Brushing her teeth, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Is this really what happened when you stayed together for too long? You forgot all about important dates and the other persons feelings. She sighed. Rinsing out her mouth, she moved into the bedroom.

Robbie was starting to get dressed and he turned round to look at her. "Jacks?"

"I'm actually not okay with you going out with the guys today?" She said grabbing hold of one of her summer dresses. Since starting to date Robbie she had updated her wardrobe into pretty dresses, high waisted skirts and stiletto heels. She felt more confident and much happier. She'd let her hair grow out, put in highlights and had added layers. She was looking younger than she had in years.

"Why not," he demanded to know, his hands on his hips as he turned to look at her.

"Today is our fifth anniversary, Robbie." She said zipping the dress up, slipping her feet into some heels and running a hair brush through her hair. "I didn't realise that you were so inconsiderate or that you didn't love me to spend this one day with me," she hissed moving towards the door to his living room.

"Jacks," he called after her. She turned back to look at him, her coat slung over his arm. "Please let me explain,"

"What is there to explain? You want to go out with your boys. That's fine. You go out with yours and I'll go out with mine," she said putting on the coat."I'll spend my anniversary with people I know actually do love me, okay?" She reached for the door handle.

"I swear to God, Jackie do not leave this house when we're in this..." the rest of the sentence was said to the door because she had literally just walked out. He smiled. She was never going to learn.

* * *

Arriving at the McIntyre residence, she knocked on the door just as it opened. "What are you doing here?" Stuart said with Ronan holding his hand, Ewan was behind them yelling at their dog to stay in the kitchen because it was still a puppy in training.

"I just needed someone to spend the day with," she said but could sense they were going out. "I'll leave."

"Actually you could stay with Ronan while Ewan and I go run our errand?" Stuart said as an offer and she saw Ronan get excited at the deal. Jackie smiled as Ronan wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, her smiling face beaming up at Jackie's. She looked over at Stuart.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she had been looking for someone she loved to spend the day with and she'd found the best one ever. She moved back into the house. "So what do we do today, princess?" She said allowing both men to kiss her goodbye before sitting down on the couch, the little girl climbing onto her knee. Jackie kissed Ronan's temple and smiled as she listed off everything.

* * *

"You pissed her off," Stuart said the minute he moved in the cafe where Robbie was waiting for them.

"I should have known she'd go running to you two. Why does she love you guys more than she loves me?" The gay men rolled their eyes. If they had a pound for every time Robbie said that when they had an argument then they'd be rich. Stuart sat down while Ewan moved over to order three coffees.

"Shut up," Stuart said sharply before looking over at the man. "You told her you were going out with the guys, didn't you?"

"I do it every Saturday! I didn't expect her to get so damned..." Stuart raised his hand to silence the man. How could he be so dense at times?

"We now need to fix this before we get any further with the plans,"

"No." Both detectives looked up at Ewan as he approached the table. "Imagine how happy she would be after stewing in this anger all day? I think we should just go ahead with planning it and then spring it on her later," he said seriously and Stuart looked over at his partner.

"You're so manipulative," he said with a smile. "I like it." It was now Robbie's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

That evening, Jackie had Ronan in the bath when she heard the front door open. "It appears your daddys' are back after their 'quick' errand," she commented sarcastically before hearing them moving upstairs. "Where have you been?" She demanded to know but she was immediately dragged out of the bathroom by Stuart. "What the hell?"

"We're going out." He tapped the bathroom too. "You too so get out the bath," he said throwing a towel in and then looked at Jackie.

"You leave me all day to then tell me that we're going out?"

"I thought you needed to go out and have good time because Robbie had forgotten your anniversary?" She looked up at him and smiled as she reached out to give him a hug. She could always count on Stuart to make her happy even if Robbie failed. He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered happily before looking down at her outfit. "Do I look okay to go out?"

"You look fine." He promised smiling as he handed Ronan an outfit. She looked down at the white dress and smiled before moving into her bedroom.

* * *

"Aunty Jackie," Ronan said halfway through their journey and Jackie looked down at her. "Can we play a game?" The woman nodded never wanting to upset the little girl. Reaching into her little handbag, she pulled out a scarf. "For my project, I have to help a blind person so can I blindfold you and describe what's happening in the car journey?" She looked down at the young girl and smiled.

"Of course," she said always loving what Ronan came up with as a school project. She allowed Ronan to wrap the scarf around her eyes and smiled as the young girl explained everything they were driving past. They eventually came to a stop and Jackie reached up to untie but stopped when Ronan screamed that she wasn't allowed to take it off.

"I want to lead you. I promise you can take it off when we're inside," she said happily climbing over Jackie, getting out of her door and then instructing her on how to get out as she took hold of her hand. She gave her clear instructions on whether there was anything in the way and that made Jackie smile. She heard a door open and then Ronan said she could take off the blindfold. Slipping the blindfold off, she gasped.

They were standing in an old church where every pew was decorated with flickering candles, scented flowers and down at the altar stood Robbie and Burke. She found herself starting to cry as Robbie moved towards her. "What is this?" She asked as he took hold of her hands.

"You thought I'd actually forget what today is?" He laughed tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Jacks, the last five years have been the most important to me." He whispered before starting to kneel down.

"What the hell are you..." her sentence was cut short as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. She gasped when he popped it open.

"Jackie Reid, you're the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I don't want to lose you, ever." He said looking round at the people staring at them. "I hope you'll marry me right here where we're surrounded by our family, the people that will always care for us." She laughed as she knelt down in front of him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she allowed tears to follow.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear. He laughed happily holding her tight as he pulled them both up. "I don't have anything to wear though," she said looking at the dark dress that she'd put on in anger that morning.

"Come now, what errands do you really think me and Ewan had?" Stuart teased pulling a bag out of from behind one of the pews.

"You were all in on it?" She laughed and then remembered Ronan's happiness at being given the white dress that evening. She shook her head. "My family, you're all manipulative and secretive." She teased taking hold of the bag and moving towards the back room where Ronan skipped after her. She smiled as she took hold of her hand.

* * *

Standing in front of Robbie in a simple white dress with a simple bouquet of red roses had to be one of the most amazing moments in her life. She took hold of his hand as they exchanged vows. "I now pronounce you man and wife," she turned to look at him, a smile on her face as she looked at him. "You may kiss the bride."

Robbie never needed permission to do that so he leant in and took Jackie's lips with his, his arms wrapping around her waist. When the kiss broke off, she looked up at him. "Why would you make me think that you'd forgotten?"

"Well if I had told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise," he whispered turning to glare at Stuart that was going a little trigger happy with the camera and Stuart took great pride in catching that on his camera.

"Why today?"

"It was either today or the day we first met and I picked today," he said smiling causing Ewan to shout out,

"He already knew this one off by heart so he thought it was easier." He flipped Ewan the bird before turning back to Jackie.

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs Ross." He whispered before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
